


I Don't See Much of a Future

by icandrawamoth



Series: PopoWeek [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Episode s01e07 China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate, F/M, Gen, Pining, Post-Break Up, Short, popoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Anya fills Georgi's mind during and long after his Cup of China free skate.





	I Don't See Much of a Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PopoWeek day three prompt “You disturb my natural emotions / You make me feel like dirt / And I’m hurt / And if I start a commotion / I’ll only end up losing you / And that’s worse” (Ever fall in love - Pete Yorn). The title is also taken from that song.

Georgi is overjoyed when he sees Anya stand during his free skate. Perhaps she's seen what the performance is meant to say, perhaps – and then the hard look and her thumbs-down, and everything comes crashing down again. It's as if she's rejected him _again,_ and he can't stand it. Part of him just wants to drop down to the ice and cry, but of course he can't.

So he pushes himself to complete the program – _I'm Russia's top skater_ , he tells himself. A fall, but he picks himself up. He finishes and goes to the kiss and cry, already anticipating Yakov's lecture. He listens with only half an ear as he scans the stands for Anya, but she's long gone.

His score is announced, and he drops his head into his hands, because he knows he's unlikely to make the podium with that. A loss and a loss, then. Back to the drawing board.

He wants to go and find Anya and beg (again). But she's moved on, he knows it deep down even if he can't accept it, and he can't hear her say so again. So he draws himself up and leaves the kiss and cry, Yakov still yammering away, and goes to watch the others.

At least he still has the European Championships to look forward to. Perhaps if he throws everything he has into preparing, he can forget about the woman he still loves so much.

He doubts it.


End file.
